Blinded By Science
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: This is a slash series involving Greg and Nick. Don't like, don't read. Mainly angst/drama/tragedy, LOTS of slash. All one-shots. k for occasional language and possible sex scenes. "I'm Still Here" posted, set after Meat Jekyll.
1. Who You Are

**Ok, so this is the first one-shot in the "Blinded by Science" series. This entire series is NickxGreg slash. Mainly Drama/Angst/Tragedy stuff. If you don't like, don't read. Reviews are cool.**

**Summary: Nick sees Greg hugging another girl in the lab and thinks he is cheating on him. He makes a big scene and breaks up with Greg. But he doesn't know he is in for the surprise of his life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. ****(sighs) **

**Who You Are**

Nick slowly climbed out he car and smiled as he looked down at the tiny fiber in his hand. It had taken him three hours to process the car, and he had finally found something useful. He quickly thought over his notes as he examined the small fiber. The car had been found, quite literally bent around a tree, in the middle of nowhere. The body was still inside, and thirty-five year old man. It looked like he had been choked before driving his car into the ravine, leaving evidence that someone else would have been in the car with him. _I'll bet this fiber can tell me who was in the car with this guy; I have to get this to Greg. This could break the case! _He quickly bagged the fiber and closed up the garage, making his way up to the lab.

Nick thought about Greg on the way up. The two of them had been dating for five amazing months, and their love for each other was insane. They made love almost every night, ending with the two of them tangled up in each other, holding each other close. Nick thought back to the day their true feelings for each other had finally come out.

_Nick was startled when someone knocked on his door. It was almost noon, and it was pouring down rain outside, the skies were as black as night. "Who could this be?" he thought out loud. He quickly rushed out the door and opened it, surprised to see a drenched and shivering Greg standing on his doorstep. He felt a twinge of excitement. "Greg?"_

_Greg smiled up at him, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. "Nick…sorry to bother you, I-I shouldn't have come. I'll leave-"_

_"Greg, get in here, you're going to catch pneumonia!" Nick started, practically pulling the man into his living room. He looked over the man and frowned. "You're drenched, I'll get you a towel." He rushed off before Greg could say anything. He returned with the towel, a little surprised that Greg had not moved from where he stood. "Greg, sit…are you ok?"_

_Greg wrapped the towel around himself, hesitating at the question. "Yeah, um…I'm fine…I just…"_

_Nick furrowed his brow and stepped closer to the man. "Just what, Greg? Are you sure you're ok?"_

_Greg coughed and looked up at Nick. "I came to tell you…to tell you…" He bit his lip and looked away, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't…you'll hate me."_

_Nick frowned, concerned about Greg being on the brink of tears. "Greg, nothing could make me hate you…just tell me, please."_

_Greg swallowed hard and looked back at him. "Nick, I…I love you."_

_Nick's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?!"_

_Greg frowned and took a step back. "I knew it…I knew you would hate me. Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Nick. I never should have come here." He let the towel he was wearing fall to the ground as he rushed to the door, tears streaming down his face. He was caught completely off guard when Nick grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. "Nick, what-" He was cut off when Nick's lips crashed against his, taking his breath away. He kissed him long and hard, pulling away reluctantly when air became a necessity. "Nick..y-you're…not mad?"_

_Nick smiled and pulled Greg into a tight hug, not caring that he was getting all wet because of Greg's drenched clothes. "Greg…I love you. I could never be mad. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would have told you sooner but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." He pulled back and saw tears of joy flowing down Greg's face._

_Greg choked and hugged Nick closer to himself. "I'm so happy, Nick…I love you so much."_

Nick smiled at the memory. He made Greg stay with him that night. He remembered stripping the man of his wet clothing, replacing it with a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. Every time he pulls out those boxers and shirt, he remembers the night, and it always makes him happy, even on the worst day.

He finally reached the main floor, and turned the corner to look for Greg. He spotted him immediately, the spiky blonde curls and bright colored shirt caught his attention in an instant. He saw him turn, and he smiled at him. He was just about to call his name out when someone flew past him, nearly knocking him over. "Excuse-"

"GREG!" The young woman practically screeched. She threw herself into Greg's arms and squealed happily.

Nick was stunned, he stopped short and stared as Greg smiled back his amazing smile at the young woman, wrapping her in his arms. He looked so happy, and he hugged her tightly. Nick felt fear and anger rising up inside of him. _What is this?! _

"Marie, I'm so happy you're here," Greg replied, happily, pulling back to look at the young lady.

Nick narrowed his eyes, his hands tightening into fist. _Who is this girl?! Greg can't be seeing her…he would never cheat on me…would he?_

Marie looked up at Greg, sheer glee in her eyes. "I'm so happy, Greg…it finally happened." She held up her left hand, a brilliant diamond engagement ring flashing on her ring finger. "I can hardly wait, the wedding is going to be beautiful!"

Nick couldn't believe his ears. Had she just said the wedding would be beautiful? Was she and Greg engaged?! _Greg really is cheating on me…what the hell?! How could he do this to me!? I thought he loved me! _

Greg flashed his brilliant smile at her again, joy shining in his eyes. "Less than a year, and you'll be Mrs. Sanders!"

Marie grinned from ear to ear, poking his shoulder lightly. "Let me know when you are done with your shift so we can go and get your tux fitted."

Greg nodded and hugged her again. "You bet."

Marie pulled back and smiled again. "I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

Nick was fuming now as he watched Marie walk away towards the bathroom. _Greg is marrying her?! That son of a bitch cheated on me!! _

"Nick? Are you ok?" Greg asked approaching him. He put his hand on Nick's tense shoulder. "I thought we could-" He was cut off when Nick suddenly slapped him hard across the face, causing him to stumble backwards. "OW! Nick, what the hell?"

"Don't you DARE what the hell me, Greg!" Nick fired back, pointing at him accusingly. He ignored the group of people that was forming, the lab techs that were peeking out of their labs to see what all the commotion was about. "You've been cheating on me!"

Greg's hand dropped from his cheek as he stared at Nick in shock. "Nick…you can't be serious?!"

Nick was seething, his face red with anger. "I saw you! The way you hugged her! The ring! When were you going to tell me, Greg?! Or were you not planning on telling me?!"

Greg's mouth fell open. "Nick…no, it's not what you think." He took another step towards him, shocked and hurt when he took step back. "Nick, will you please just listen-"

"No, Greg, I won't! You lied to me…LIED!! I thought we had something, Greg, then you go and do this!" Nick was so angry that he threw the bagged fiber to the ground.

Greg looked down at it momentarily before looking back up at Nick. He began walking towards him again slowly. "Nick, you have to believe me, I would never-" He was quickly slapped again, this time falling into the wall.

"Nick!" Catherine yelled from the end of the hallway after seeing what happened.

"Stay out of this, Cath, this is between me and him," Nick said, staring angrily at Greg. "I can't believe you."

Greg cupped his cheek, tears running down his face as he stared sadly at Nick. He was still leaning against the wall, too hurt to even feel like moving. "I thought you loved me, Nick," he said quietly, almost in a whisper. "I love you so much…I would never hurt you."

"Like hell you love me," Nick practically shouted. He stared down Greg, feeling no remorse for the insults coming out of his mouth. "I should have known you would do something like this! You've always been a big, stupid flirt! You were asking for trouble the day you started here. You're just a loser, Greg, a cheating loser!"

Greg sobbed and looked down. "Nick…I can't believe this, I love you!" He slowly pushed himself away from the wall, once again stepping towards Nick. "Please, just listen to me, I love you so much."

"Get the hell away, Greg!" Nick shouted, shoving Greg before he could stop himself. He frowned slightly when Greg fell to the floor, but his gaze hardened again quickly. "You deserve it."

"Nick!" Catherine said coldly, rushing to help Greg up from the ground. "Leave him alone."

Nick glared down at the crying Greg. "No problem, I'm better off alone anyway." He reached down and picked up the bagged fiber, then turned on his heel and stormed off down the hall. He spotted a shocked looking Marie out the corner of his eye, and shot her a hard glare. He rushed into his lab, slamming the door behind him.

3 hours later

Nick was thoroughly pleased that the fiber matched the jeans of their suspect. He quickly scribbled up his report, checking over his notes when he heard the door open. He turned to see a very angry looking Wendy standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. Nick looked at her in confusion. "Wendy? Something wrong?"

Wendy stepped closer to him, her arms still folded. "Of course something is wrong!" She put her hands on the table and glared at Nick. "What the hell did you do to Greg?!"

Nick frowned and looked away. "Who is Greg?"

Wendy grinded her teeth and slammed her hand down on the table. "Dammit, Nick, did you even give him a chance to explain himself? To tell you who that girl is?"

Nick thought about his actions earlier. He had been so angry that he hardly let Greg talk. He looked down at his hand, feeling slightly bad for hitting Greg multiple times. He looked up at Wendy. "What do you mean?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and leaned on the table. "You know the girl that came in here earlier that was talking to Greg?"

Nick glowered. "You mean the one that was hanging all over him? Blabbing about being the new Mrs. Sanders?" He turned away from Wendy. "I hope she makes him miserable."

"Nick Stokes!" Wendy exclaimed, moving towards him. "Do you even know who that girl is?!" She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "You remember Greg's brother? The one that lives in California?"

"What about him?" Nick asked with disinterest as he cleaned up his work area, preparing for his shift to end.

"Think about it, Nick…Greg loves you and only you." She looked him over one last time and left the lab.

Nick looked out after her in confusion. _Think about it? What is she talking- _He stopped suddenly. Greg loved him, he had a brother in California, the next Mrs. Sanders, Greg loved him…Nick stumbled and nearly fell into the table. "Oh my god," he said, covering his mouth with his hand. _That girl is his brother's fiancé, not his! Greg really does love me! I can't believe what I did to him…he probably hates me now. _He stood in shock as tears came to his eyes and flowed down his cheek. He didn't even look up when Grissom walked in.

"Nick, is everything ok?" Grissom asked, approaching the man.

Nick looked at him, not bothering to hide his tears. "Greg…I said some things earlier…I really hurt him, Griss." He turned his face away in shame, only looking back when Grissom put his hand on his shoulder.

"Nick, I think you need to go home and apologize to Greg. Catherine and Sara are already there."

Nick looked at him in confusion. "Why are they there?"

Grissom frowned. "They took him home, he was a train wreck and they didn't want him driving. Catherine called and said he got really sick right after they got him there, he almost collapsed. He refused to go to the hospital, so they put him right to bed."

Nick swallowed hard as more tears fell down his face. "I need to go," he barely whispered.

Grissom nodded. "Take care of him, Nick, he loves you very much."

"I know, and I love him too," Nick choked out as he ran from the room. He tried hard to ignore the many stares and occasional mean comment as he practically flew to the locker room. He grabbed his things and raced out, spotting Wendy on the way out. He looked in her direction sadly, nodding when she gave him a small, understanding smile. He raced out to his Denali and sped off down the highway, determined to get his Greg back.

20 minutes later

Nick practically skidded to a halt in front of his and Greg's apartment, or at least what he hoped was still his and Greg's apartment. He raced up the stairs and opened his door…and was met with a slap across the face. He stumbled back and looked up to find a very pissed off Catherine staring him down. "Cath?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nick?! How could you do such a thing to the man you love? You hurt him, not just mentally, but physically."

Nick looked down at his hand in shame. He hated what he did to Greg, and wished he could take it all back. He could only pray Greg would forgive him. "I want to see him," he said quietly, ignoring the stinging pain in his cheek.

Catherine simply stood there. "I don't think that is the best idea right now. He is sick, and is resting. Sara is in there with him, that's all he needs."

"Catherine, please," Nick said pleadingly. "I have to tell him I'm sorry."

"Is that him? I'll kill him!" a male voice sounded. A man that looked light a slightly older version of Greg bounded around the corner, prepared to lunge at Nick. He stopped when Catherine took his arm and held him back. "You son of a bitch! You hurt my little brother! I don't want you anywhere near him!"

"Mike, calm down, please," Catherine scolded him.

"You don't deserve him," Marie said, suddenly appearing at Catherine's side as well. She glared at Nick, apparently remembering the look he gave her back at the lab.

Nick frowned and looked down again. "I know," he barely whispered, a tear escaping down his cheek. "He can do so much better than me…but I can't do any better than him." He put his face in his hands and sobbed. "Oh god, I love him so much! I don't want to lose him! I'm so sorry for what I did, I need to tell him that!"

Marie's glare faltered into a look of sadness and concern. She looked at Mike, and a look of understanding passed between them. They nodded to Catherine, then walked slowly back to the couch. Catherine reached out and gently took Nick's arm, pulling him slowly into the room. "He might be asleep, try not to wake him. He is really sick…and stop crying. If he is awake that is the last thing he needs to see."

Nick quickly wiped away his tears as Catherine led him to the bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Nick saw her nod, assuming it was Sara she was looking at. He stepped slowly into the room, cringing when Sara gave him her famous death glare. He saw her clinging to Greg's hand. He almost stopped breathing when he saw Greg on the bed. He was deathly pale and there were bags under his eyes. There was also a bruise under his right eye where Nick had punched him. Nick frowned and tears came to his eyes as he looked over Greg. He looked up at Sara sadly. "Can I please be alone with him for a while?"

Sara glowered at him and inched closer to Greg. "I don't think that's a very good idea. He might panic if he wakes up and sees you." Her voice was icy, and it sent shivers down Nick's spine.

Nick swallowed and looked at Greg. "Sara…please, I have to tell him I'm sorry. He needs to know that I still love him and want him to be ok."

Sara looked at him for a long moment and finally sighed. She looked down at Greg as she spoke. "Let him rest for now…he needs to rest. He was so sick earlier." She glared at Nick once more. "He was crying really hard…he thinks you absolutely hate him. Not even Mike could get him to calm down. He got really sick and then…he just collapsed. He wouldn't let us take him to the hospital, so this was all we do for him." She finally let go of Greg's hand and stood up. She stopped short when he whimpered suddenly in his sleep, a pained look crossing face. She bent down and whispered something, and it seemed to calm him down. She stood once more and looked at Nick. "You better take good care of him, Nick, or I will come after you."

Nick nodded as she left, not doubting a single word she said. Once the door was closed, he turned back to face Greg. He looked so pitiful on the bed, and it broke his heart to look at him. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Greg's hand in his own. He squeezed it tightly as he looked at Greg's face. Using his other hand, he gently traced the bruise on Greg's face, tears coming his eyes as he did so. He froze when Greg once again whimpered, shifting slightly in his sleep. A tear escaped down his cheek and he ran his hand gently through Greg's hair. "I love, Greg," he whispered so quietly that it almost impossible to hear himself. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you earlier, and I'm sorry for not listening. I was a total ass for hurting you like that and I would understand if you hate me and never forgive me. But I really hope you do forgive me, because I love you so much, and I couldn't imagine life without you." A flood of tears finally escaped down his cheeks, some falling to the blanket that covered Greg. He put his head down on the bed and cried lightly. "My god, I'm so sorry, Greg. Please forgive me, please…" He stayed like that for a few minutes, crying and clinging to Greg's hand. After a while he figured Greg was not going to wake up for a while, so he reluctantly decided to let him rest. He got up slowly, bending over and kissing Greg lightly on the forehead before turning to leave. He was almost to the door when he thought he heard a noise behind him. He turned to look right into Greg's brown eyes, staring at him from the bed.

"Nicky," Greg whispered in a weak voice, looking at up him from under the covers. "Nicky."

"I'm here, Greg, I'm right here," Nick said quietly, walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge again.

Greg looked up at him. "Nicky, you…" He pushed himself away from Nick. "You…hut me."

Nick frowned, sad that Greg had pushed himself away. "I know, Greg…and I'm so sorry." He put his head down and let more tears fall. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Greg, you have no idea." He finally looked up at Greg, tears blurring his vision of the man. "After I found about Marie and your brother…I just wanted to die after what I id to you. I told myself if you left then I would…" He stopped talking when he saw the look on Greg's face. "Greg?"

Greg swallowed hard, pushing himself up on one elbow to look at Nick. "Don't…_ever _let me hear you say that again, Nicky. I would die if anything happened to you."

Nick wiped away his tears and looked at Greg. "You're…not mad at me?"

Greg smiled his lopsided smile, causing Nick's heart to constrict slightly. "Of course I'm mad at you, Nick, you punched me in the damn face."

Nick's spirit fell and he looked down again. "I'm so sorry."

Greg frowned slightly, seeing that his comment hurt Nick. "But I love you so much…I think I can find room to forgive you."

Nick looked up, a small smile gracing his face. "Really?" he asked quietly. His smile widened when Greg nodded slowly. Fresh tears came to his eyes as he reached over for Greg. "I love you so much," he said, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Nicky," Greg replied, resting his chin on Nick's shoulder. He winced and whimpered when his bruised cheek brushed against Nick's head.

Nick pulled back and looked at Greg's pained face. "I'm sorry." He gently kissed Greg's bruised cheek, pulling Greg closer to him. "I want to make it up to you."

Greg nodded, turning to kiss Nick back. He was just getting into it when he heard the door open. He hugged Nick closer to him and gazed over his shoulder. He noticed Sara standing in the door. He smiled lightly at her, and she smiled back. The door closed again and he looked back at Nick. "We should go out there, they all probably want to know what is going on."

Nick nodded, kissing Greg one last time before pulling away to stand. He was surprised when Greg went to stand, but quickly crumbled to the floor. "Greg," he said as he caught him. "Maybe you should stay in bed."

Greg shook his head as Nick helped him to his feet. "No, I want to go out there with you. So they know everything is ok with us. Especially Mike, he was pretty hell bent on killing you earlier."

Nick nodded "I remember." He held Greg closer to him as he walked towards the door. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Greg smiled, reaching up to kiss him. "I'm ready for anything, as long as I face it with you."

**END**

**Ok, so this is the end of the first one-shot of the series. Hope you guys liked it. All the oneshots will most likely be angst/drama/tragedy related, so if you don't like those kinds of stories, then I would suggest not reading anymore of these. If you liked it, reviews are much appreciated! **


	2. Merry Christmas

-1**It's Christmas in Vegas, and Nick wants to share it with his special someone.**

**General/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…would be a nice present though…**

**Merry Christmas**

Nick parked the car and got out. It had been a long night at the lab and he was exhausted. He still didn't understand why people had to get so violent around the holidays. He peered up at his apartment, seeing the lights from the Christmas tree shining through the window. _Greg must be home, I hope he likes his present_. He gently touched the small box in his coat pocket as he proceeded up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and was greeted by loud music. "Greg?"

"In here, Nicky!" Greg called back, suddenly dancing into the foyer. He was wearing jeans, a bright green shirt and a santa hat. "Hey! You're home, how was work?"

"Crazy, you're lucky you had the day off," Nick replied, hanging up his coat and walking to Greg. He took him in his arms and hugged him. "I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too," Greg said happily, hugging him back. "I wish you didn't have to work on Christmas though, it kinda sucked. I had to dance with myself."

Nick laughed and kissed Greg's forehead. "Well, since I'm home now, you can open your present." He went to reach into his pocket when Greg stopped him.

"Wait, you were gone all day, so you go first," Greg said, bounding back into the living room. He practically dove under the tree, making Nick laugh out loud. He retrieved a box from under the tinsel and rushed back to Nick. "Here ya go, it took me forever to wrap it."

Nick smiled down at the poorly wrapped package in his hands. He could only imagine Greg fighting with the wrapping paper and tape in order to get the job done. "Thanks, Greg." He quickly began to open it, smiling in amusement as Greg bounced on the balls of his feet. Once he opened the package he gasped. It was a build-it-yourself model of his very first car. He remembered seeing it in a store window a few months back and mentioning it to Greg. "You…you remembered?"

"Oh course I did, Nicky," Greg said with a smile. "I always remember what you tell me."

Nick's eyes became watery as he looked over the package. "I have been wanting to get this for months…oh, Greg, I love you so much." He wrapped Greg I his arms once more and hugged him tightly.

"I guess you like it then?" Greg joked.

"Yes, I love it, thank you so much." Nick finally pulled away and wiped away his tears. "And now it's your turn." He pulled the small box out of his pocket and handed it to Greg. "Go ahead, open it."

Greg smiled and quickly unwrapped the small box. He opened the lid, his eyes widening at the sight of a silver band. "Nick?"

"Read the inscription on the inside," Nick said, blushing and grinning.

Greg removed the ring from the box and looked inside. _Greg and Nick forever_. Greg's lip trembled as he put the ring on his finger. "Nicky…I love it."

Nick smiled. "I have a matching one, see?" Nick held up his hand, showing an identical ring to the one he had given Greg.

Greg smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Nick…I love you so much, this means so much to me." He hugged Nick tightly, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I love you too, Greg, forever," Nick whispered back. He pulled back a little and kissed Greg on the mouth, pulling him closer to deepen it. Once they pulled away, he held Greg as close as he could and smiled. "Merry Christmas, love."

Greg smiled back. "Merry Christmas to you too."

**END**

**Just some nice little holiday stuff. Hope you guys liked it. Review! **


	3. I'm Still Here

**I haven't added a oneshot to this series of drabbles in a while, so here is a new one for you guys. Spoilers for "Meat Jekyll," the season finale.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…I just have a few puzzles and some books…**

**I'm Still Here**

Nick looked up at the rest of the team surrounding his bed. The smile on his face was to get them not to worry about him. Sure the crazy Dr. Jekyll had just shot him, but he had survived. He peered down at his arm in the sling before looking around at everyone else again. They were smiling back, except for Greg, who was just staring at him with a look on his face between sad, scared and angry.

"Well, you get some rest, Nicky," Catherine said as they started filing out of the room.

"You tell Hodges and them they better bring me a pizza, or I'll kick their butts," Nick said with a grin.

Catherine smiled once more and followed the others out of the hospital room. The only one left standing there was Greg.

Nick looked at Greg with an expression that almost said _why are you still here? _He shifted a little into a better sitting position and looked at his young lover. "Is something wrong, Greg?"

Greg looked at him and snorted a little. "You sitting in a hospital bed with your arm in a sling and you're asking _me_ if something is wrong?"

Nick raised an eyebrow and looked the younger man over. He looked like he hadn't had a decent night sleep in a few nights, and he was looking a little thinner than usual. "You just don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine," Greg said quietly. He looked away from Nick and looked out the window instead at the night sky.

"You don't seem fine," Nick pushed. "Why are you still here anyway?"

Greg hesitated for a moment. "I can leave if you want."

"No, no, I didn't mean that," Nick said quickly. He was actually glad Greg had decided to hang around longer. He hadn't told anyone, but he and Greg had been seeing each other. He didn't want anyone to know at the moment, and Greg seemed ok with that. He cared about Greg a lot and didn't want to see him this upset. "Will you at least sit or something?"

Greg swallowed and sat in a chair next to the bed. He looked down at his hands anxiously. "Um…so how do you feel?"

"Cath asked me that five minute ago, I'm fine," Nick said. He looked at Greg in concern. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Greg looked up at him momentarily. "You would judge me," he said quickly.

Nick frowned. "I'm not going to judge you, Greg, I'm concerned." He looked down for a moment. "I'm worried about you."

Greg bit his lip and looked away. He didn't want Nick to see the tears forming in his eyes. "I could have lost you," he whispered.

The whisper was so quiet that Nick almost didn't hear it. He frowned and sighed. "I'm still here, Greg. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that," Greg said, looking back to Nick.

"You can't either, Greggo," Nick said back.

Greg sighed and looked away. "You probably think I'm someone that just worries all the time."

Nick frowned. "Greg, you're not the only one." He looked into Greg's eyes when the other man turned to face him. "You have no idea how many nights I worry about you when you're out in the field. I'm always scared that one night you're going to come back to me in a body bag or something. I just want to protect you."

"I know, Nicky," Greg said sadly. "I want to protect you too."

Nick smiled slightly. He patted the space on the bed next to him. "Come up here."

Greg smiled back a little and sat on the edge of the bed next to Nick. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nick said. He put his good arm around Greg and pulled him closer to kiss him. He smiled when Greg wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder afterward. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Greg nodded and looked back up at Nick. "What if one of the others comes back?"

"I'm sure they'll understand the way I feel about you, Greg," Nick said, kissing Greg once more.

Greg smiled and watched Nick quickly fall asleep. "I hope so," he whispered before shutting his own eyes ad falling asleep as well.

**END**

**That's the end of this one. There should be more to come eventually. Review?**


End file.
